A Guardian Angel
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Elvis is feeling blue at Christmas, as he's low on self esteem...and in love with his best friend Sam! Can an emergency transform Elvis's life? (Request for Mo Will.) Contains eventual Sam/Elvis.
1. Emergency at Price's Shop

"Are you coping there, Elvis?" Sam chuckles, as he watches his best friend, Elvis Cridlington washing the dishes in the sink.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sam. The turkey should be ready any moment now." Elvis replies, turning round to face his mentor. "So, have you got any plans for Christmas?" He asks casually.

"Well, I might be seeing Sarah and James, if I can manage." Sam says thoughtfully. "But not too much otherwise. What about you, Elvis?"

"Oh, I don't know Sam. I did try to see if my mother could come here for Christmas. She's a bit busy though..." Elvis feels his face fall a little, but he manages a smile for his friend's sake.

"Don't worry, Elvis, I'm sure"-

The red head's words are drowned out by the incessant wailing and screaming of the smoke alarm. Sam, of course, automatically runs through safety procedures.

"Power off, Elvis!" He calls, running for the fire extinguisher next to the door. Elvis dashes for the mains and switches off the power at the wall.

"The power's off, Sam!" He shouts.

This is all that the famed firefighter needs to hear, before he presses the nozzle of the fire extinguisher and aims it at the oven. Within minutes, there is a crackle and a hiss of protest before there is silence.

"Three," Elvis mouths. Sam nods, and replies two, quietly. Then, they both, with a note of resignation, say 'one."

"CRIDLINGTON!"

Station Officer Steele, followed by Penny Morris, the first female firefighter in the team and in Pontypandy, both dash in the room, looking outraged and concerned, respectively.

"What happened in here, Fireman Cridlington?"

"Oh sorry Station Officer Steele, sir- I...um..." Elvis trailed off. How could the young fireman explain his newest disaster? He decides to just get it over with, however, as his boss is starting to look more and more steely by the minute.

"I burned the turkey, sir. I didn't mean"-

"Actually, sir, I'm to blame." Sam speaks up suddenly. "I was talking to Elvis whilst he was doing the dishes, and I guess we both got distracted to notice."

Elvis's jaw drops at this- gosh, he knew Sam was his best friend and all, but did he really just accept the blame for the turkey burning?

"Ah. Well don't let it happen again, Fireman Sam, Fireman Cridlington- this place is starting to fall to bits as it is. And we'll never be able to enjoy a good old fashioned Christmas dinner, either. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to see to."

As Station Officer Steele leaves the kitchen, Sam helps Elvis carefully remove the turkey from the oven.

"Oh..." Elvis says quietly. "Well, that's certainly not gone to plan...I'm sorry about that, Sam."

"Don't apologise old boy!" Sam chuckles, putting an arm round his friend's shoulders. "It was an accident, Elvis- it could have happened to anybody."

"Sam's right, Elvis." Penny puts in. "Even I sometimes make mistakes with my cooking. But don't worry- we'll sort this whole mess out."

"Thank you..." Elvis says shyly, forcing on a smile.

"Now, then how about we"-

But Sam is interrupted once again by a loud noise of distress.

"Oh dear, whatever it is, it'd better wait, Sam!" Penny exclaims. It was the fire alarm blaring, and they had to move fast. And they do- towards the firefighter's pole.

"Now who needs the fire service?" Station Officer Steele mutters in his office. He rips off a piece of paper, and scans it with sharp, well trained eyes, before heading to the intercom.

"Dilys Price is trapped in Price's General store by Trevor Evan's bus!" He announces.

"Oh dear, sounds serious." Elvis breathes. "I hope Trevor's okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine!" Sam says, but he is also concerned.

"All present and correct, Sam," Penny announces.

"Right- let's go." Sam answers grimly, and the three leave the fire station, with Jupiter's sirens blaring and lights flashing.

...

Sometime later, they spy Trevor's bus- it had rammed into Dily's shop front, damaging the front of the property and the bus itself- severely.

"Right, we need to be careful- it looks like Trevor has fallen victim to black ice." Sam warns, and the other two nod affirmatively.

Throwing the doors open, they scramble out and with a rushed efficiency; they start to get towrope, ready to tow the bus away.

"Is the structure table?" Sam calls from beside Jupiter, over sudden screams of 'Help me!' Penny looks at the door frame. It looked as though it would collapse if they weren't careful.

"I don't trust it, Sam!" She shouts back. "It looks dangerously unstable!"

"Okay! Well, I need one of you to get in and rescue Dilys from upstairs!" The red headed fireman decides. "I don't want any of you getting crushed at the door!"

"I'll go, Sam!" Penny declares bravely.

"Elvis, tie the rope round the bumper of Trevor's bus!" Sam shouts.

"Wait, where's Trevor?" Elvis asks.

"I'm here, boys!" Trevor comes out of Bella Lasagne's café, wrapped in blankets. "Is Dilys going to be alright?" He asks in concern, looking at the shop and his bus.

"She will be- Penny's going through the upper storey window to rescue her, as the door's too unstable!" Sam answers.

Soon, Sam carefully raises Jupiter's extending ladder so that Penny can climb in and rescue Dilys. Once she retrieves the redheaded shopkeeper, she makes it back to the window she entered and carefully helps Dilys out before climbing out herself.

"You'll be alright, Dilys." She tells her.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank you, Penny." Dilys marvels. "My poor shop! It's ruined!"

...

Once Sam tows the bus away, carefully, they retreat from the ruined store. Thankfully, they had no need to worry about Norman, as 'Mummy's Little Darling,' was building snowmen with Sarah and James at the park.

"What am I going to do?" Sobs Dilys. "I'll need to get that shop mended, and I wouldn't be able to get in or out or anything! Oh, what will become of me and my Norman?!" She wails.

"I'm sorry, Dilys." Elvis tells her kindly, patting her shoulder as a gesture of comfort. "I'm sure you and Norman can stay with someone until your shop's been repaired."

"They can stay with me." Penny offers suddenly.

"Are you sure, Penny? Your house is...um..." Sam hesitates.

"I'm sure. We'll manage, somehow." Penny smiles broadly. "How about it Dilys?"

"Oh thank you, Penny! I'm not one for saying this, but this town has angels in disguise. My mother always used to say to me, 'Dilys, you must never forget that angels can come from even the smallest and most unexpected corners." Dilys says.

Little did anyone know, that Dilys' words were about to ring true in just a matter of days...


	2. Black Ice

Elvis sighs as he kicks a stone along the pavement on the way back to the fire station.

"Hey, stop that, Elvis." Sam admonishes gently, putting a hand on his friend's arm. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Sam."

Due to the situation with Dilys, Penny had offered to take her back to the fire station for a cup of tea and explain the situation before she took Dilys and Norman to hers. The only problem was that fitting four people into Jupiter was too much of a squeeze, so Elvis volunteered to brave the cold, harsh walk back to the station- and then Sam offered to join him!

"So, Sam, why did you choose my company over a cosy lift back to the station in Jupiter?" He asks casually.

"Well, I like your company, Elvis. Is that a problem?"

"No. I'm just not sure I'm in much of a mood for talking..."

"Well, everyone feels that way sometimes," Sympathises the older fireman. "Here, if you need to talk, I'll listen."

"Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome, Elvis." And the conversation lapses into silence, with only the sounds of snow and frost crunching under their feet as they stroll along the pavement.

In truth, two things had been bothering Elvis lately. One- he felt that he wasn't making any real contribution to the team when out on their rescues- either Sam or Penny did the rescues mainly. He was feeling, in short; a burden.

The other problem was after being in love with Penny for some time, Elvis was shocked when he first began thinking of Sam in the same way he had thought of her initially. He would blush when Sam's hands touch his own; he always feels warm, dizzy and lightheaded when his mentor smiles- and that's all the time. He even dreamed of _kissing_ Sam.

He, Elvis Cridlington, is in love with his best friend and mentor, Samuel Jones.

But he doesn't know if Sam feels that way about him too, and he is too scared to say anything, for fear of ruining their friendship. He is also uncertain of how others in Pontypandy would take the news of him being in love with a man- let alone the 'hero next door.'

Suddenly Elvis feels one foot jerk out from underneath him and he gasps as he suddenly falls forward.

"Elvis!"

Poor Elvis lands on a patch of pavement with next to no snow on it. Sam, concerned, carefully kneels beside his friend to try and help him up.

"Elvis, are you hurt?"

"My ankle...and my nose..." Elvis whimpers in response. Sam nods and cautiously makes his way over to his colleague's feet. Sure enough, the younger fireman's ankle is looking very, very bad. Sam sighs.

"I'm afraid you've broken your ankle, Elvis. Now let's look at that nose, eh?" He moves back round the front and helps Elvis sit up again.

Nasty bleeding grazes were right across his nose- they were almost like Rosa had attacked him. And it was also bleeding, due to him having landed on it with a large force.

"Oh my," Sam breathes with shock. He's stuck in the middle of town, with about another ten –fifteen walk to the fire station, with a badly injured Elvis. What was he going to do?

"I'm telling you, I won the best snowman contest!"

"No, I did!"

Fireman Sam is never more relieved to hear Norman Price and James Jones squabbling!

"Norman! James! Sarah!" He calls out, and is rewarded when three kids- one red haired boy, and two blonde haired twins- a boy and a girl- approach.

"Hello, Uncle Sam! Norman and James wouldn't stop arguing and"- She falters on seeing Elvis with a bleeding nose and a bad ankle.

"Right, I need two of you to find a phone and call for help." Sam tells them seriously. "Elvis slipped on some ice, and he's broken his ankle."

"I'll go, Uncle Sam!" James volunteers.

"I'll come!" Norman pipes up suddenly.

"Right, now you'd better go now, you two. And most importantly, be careful of black ice!" He adds. With that, he and Sarah use as much handkerchiefs and kind assurances they could spare until the ambulance arrived.

The two boys head off as quickly as their caution would allow, and within an hour from their phone call, an ambulance arrives to transport Elvis to Newtown Hospital.


	3. A Friend in Need

"What! Cridlington is in hospital!?" Station Officer Steele interrogates.

"Yes, sir. He slipped on some ice and broke his ankle." Sam replies, quietly. Norman, Sarah and James are all huddled round the kitchen table with Dilys and Penny, whilst Sam and Station Officer Steele are in the latter's office.

"This is serious, Fireman Sam. We can't have our firefighters get incapacitated left, right and centre!"

"He can't help it, sir. He'll be out of action for a while." Sam admits sadly.

"Well, in that case, I'll see if Auxiliary Fireman Evans is up to doing his auxiliary duties." The station officer decides, grimly.

...

"Poor Elvis..." Sarah says sadly. "He doesn't deserve to be stuck in hospital."

"I agree," James put in. "He'll be stuck with a broken leg until after New Year."

"Well, it's his fault for not watching where he's going!" Norman interrupts; earning him shocked glances and gasps from everyone else present.

"Norman Price, you better not let me hear you say something like that again!" Dilys interrupts. "Ice is a nuisance! It ruined our house and my shop, for one thing! And poor Trevor cannot drive his bus until it is mended!"

"Yeah- that was horrid, Norman." James admits to his best friend.

"Well, I"-

"Not another word out of you, Norman!" Dilys announces sternly, her hands welded on her hips.

Norman just nods, ashamed.

...

A few days after, Penny jumps out of Neptune and hurries round to the passenger side to open the door and help her passenger out.

"No- Penny, I've got it..."

"Are you sure, Elvis?"

Elvis ignores her and limps onward towards the fire station of Pontypandy. His mood had gotten worse at the hospital and now the thoughts of him being useless and his new feelings towards Sam have on his mind more than ever.

...

"Cridlington! You should be at home, resting!" Station Officer Steele admonishes, on seeing his youngest fireman hobble in on crutches.

"Well, I...I know sir, I just..."

Oh dear- you'll be needing help, boyo!" Trevor exclaims in shock, his eyes going wide as he takes in Elvis' plaster cast.

"No, Trevor, just leave me alone, please!" And he hobbles away again, much to the shock of everybody else.

"Oh dear," The bus driver mutters sadly, looking at where his friend had once been.

...

Elvis wishes he hadn't run away. He just didn't know what to do- he hadn't told anyone about his feelings yet, and his heart was aching very, very badly.

"Elvis?"

Elvis turns to see Trevor standing there, with a kind and sympathetic expression. "Is something bothering you, Elvis? You're not normally like this- running off and being so..."

"Negative? I'm sorry, Trevor. I'm just feeling really down right now..."

"Well would you like to talk to me?" Trevor offers, patting Elvis' shoulder in a benevolent gesture. "I'll put the kettle on."

So once Trevor has brewed some tea, poured it and gave a cup to Elvis, the younger fireman nods in gratitude, before speaking.

"Well, there's to things bothering me, Trevor. One, I...I've been feeling as though I'm not much use to anyone."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes- whenever Sam, Penny and I go out to perform rescues, I feel it's always them that make any actual contribution to the job, and I'm just there to do menial things..."

"Hmm, yes. I'm sorry to hear that, Elvis. It is something painful to deal with, but there will come a time when you will be needed for an actual rescue, and the one thing I've always admired about you is that you're unwaveringly loyal to the Pontypandy Fire Service. That is appreciated."

Elvis sniffs a little on hearing this. "Really?"

"Of course," Smiles the bus driver/auxiliary fireman. "Just remember, even when it doesn't seem like it, we always need you here, Elvis. Besides," He adds with a grin. "Who else is meant to keep the rest of us from going without lunch?"

Of course, Trevor knows that Elvis is not a great cook, but he knew that Elvis did enjoy his cooking, and was unwilling to spoil that for him.

The comment makes Elvis laugh a little. "You're right Trevor. Thanks- I needed that."

"No problem boyo." But although his friend is looking a bit brighter now, Trevor remembers that the young fireman had said there were two things bothering him, and Elvis still looked a bit tense with anxiety.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" He probes gently, making Elvis jump and spill his tea on the table.

"Oops... sorry Trev."

Trevor sighs, but he sees Elvis attempt to head for the sink for a cloth. "Here, let me, Elvis- you stay where you are." He says firmly, and he briskly walks to the sink, grabs an old rag Elvis used to clean the dishes, walks back and wipes the liquid catastrophe.

"Thanks again," Elvis says somewhat awkwardly. "The other problem is, Trevor...I...I'm in love."

"Well, that's good Elvis." Trevor says, but on seeing his young companion blinking away tears of fear from his eyes, he regrets his choice of words.

"I guess it is, Trev. But there's one problem- well, two. I'm in love...with Sam."


	4. Invigoration

"With Sam?" Trevor repeats credulously.

Elvis nods miserably.

"Why is that so bad for you?" The auxiliary fireman asks gently.

"Well, for one thing, I don't know how the whole town will react to the fact that I'm in love with a man." Elvis sighs sadly. "Also, Sam is more than just my mentor- he's my best friend." He stifles a sob. "I'm just scared that he doesn't feel the same way about me and we lose our friendship!"

"Hey, hey, boyo, it'll be okay." Trevor attempts to reassure. "First of all, you shouldn't worry about what the townspeople think. They're not responsible for your love life- you are. And I for one have got nothing against you being in love with Sam-because to me, love is about showing kindness, compassion, loyalty and companionship to someone you care most about in the world. I mean, I'm not as young as I used to be, and yet I love Dilys- love is nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, you have to tell Sam how you feel. I know for a fact he's open minded, but even if he says that he doesn't love you romantically, you'll feel better to have it out in the open."

There is a silence between the two men, for a moment, Trevor wonders if he had said the right thing- he doesn't want Elvis to get cold feet about speaking.

"You know, Trevor- you're right." Elvis wipes his eyes with his sleeve and manages a shaky smile. "I'll tell him how I feel. Thank you- I'm just being silly now. It just seems so obvious..."

"You're not silly, Elvis. Even when the solution is obvious, it can be more difficult to be rational when you're hurt, angry or frightened. Besides, friends are for helping you solving problems like this."

Elvis rises from his seat, wobbling precariously as he uses his crutches for support. "Well, thanks again, Trevor. You've made me feel a lot better."

"Anytime, Elvis. Oh, and I wouldn't say anything about this conversation for the time being." Trevor informs him.

With that, Elvis surges out of the kitchen, still on crutches, leaving Trevor to read the paper and finish his tea.

"Drat! It's gone cold! Better put the kettle on, again..."

...

"I'm worried about him, Penny. Elvis just hasn't been himself lately." Sam tells Penny, as the two firefighters work on cleaning Jupiter after the bus rescue. "He's been quiet and not quite as cheerful as he normally is.

As he says this, Sam suddenly finds himself wishing he could see the goofy, cheerful, soul lifting smile of his friend. He feels his face flush, and he is surprised. He never felt like that before- during the time Elvis was in hospital, the redheaded man had thought of him a lot, but he had just put down to concern of his best friend at the time. Now, however, he isn't so sure.

"Yes. I agree with you, Sam- maybe we should talk to him." Penny decides, just as she hears the door open with a crash. "Hello Elvis!" She calls, without turning round to look at him.

"Hello Penny- oh, hi Sam!" The fireman in question blurts, flushing.

Sam notices his best friend standing there awkwardly, and he feels relieved- Elvis is looking more his normal self than he had been earlier.

"Sam, I have...I have something important to tell you. I'm"-

Just then, loud and persistent ringing slices through the air, and Station Officer's Steele voice could be heard: "Emergency! There's a fire at Pandy Lane Farm!"


	5. Chapter 5

Elvis groans in dismay at the news.

"See you later, Elvis. It looks like you'll have to catch me later, eh?" The red head says with an attempt at a smile, before Sam, Penny and Trevor dash off to deal with the fire, leaving Elvis and Station Officer Steele on their own in the station.

Elvis lets out a strangled whimper as he sinks to his knees, as though his shoulders have a burden heavier than his heart, as Jupiter's sirens screech into the distance, announcing its urgency. He was so, so _close_ to telling Sam how he felt! And now, that chance had been ripped away from him!

"Right, Fireman Cridlington- I think you better be at home, resting." Station Officer Steele decides suddenly, entering the garage. "I'll take you home in Venus." He adds, whilst pulling out a set of the fire tender's keys in his pocket.

"Thank you, sir." Elvis replies dully, though why does it matter now? He knows that Sam will be back, of course, but he knows when he _does_ come back, Elvis would have lost his courage and would consign himself to heartbreak and pain for as long as he and Sam were in each other's presence.

Station Officer Steele awkwardly helps his youngest fireman in Venus, as he still finds it difficult to manoeuvre around, and once the two are buckled in, they drive out of the station in silence.

...

The black haired man is quiet all the way to his home, as he cannot bear to think of speaking, and thankfully, his boss doesn't push it for conversation, either, only making a gruff remark here and there about something happening in the streets- the most notable one being about town rascal Norman Price.

As he stares out of the window, he sees 3 Vale Road- Sam's house. He feels tears pricking at his eyes as he reflects on how he would pick his friend up every morning in Jupiter. Elvis is usually the one to turn up at the fire station early along with Station Officer Steele, in order to check things over, like kitchen supplies and potentially give Jupiter a test run every day whilst giving one of his friends a lift to work at the same time- that way; Elvis was the first to know if Jupiter wasn't herself.

A lone tear escapes his eyes, and trickles down his face. He will forever be resigned to unspoken and painful love. Why did it have to end like this?

...

A/N: Elvis' morning routine came from the opening theme of seasons 1-4. I just filled in the blanks. Would Elvis ever be able to find the courage to tell Sam how he feels?


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly Venus's radio hisses and crackles into action, and begins to address the two firefighters. "Venus 666 - W.P over!"

Station Officer Steele responded in kind.

"Back up needed at Pandy Lane Farm, immediately!" The radio ordered, before fading away.

Elvis' stomach froze, and his heart churned - Sam and the others could be in danger! They had to help!

"Confound it- well, Fireman Cridlington, it appears that we have a rather devilish problem on our hands. I hope you don't mind coming- I'm not leaving my men- and um, woman- to Fate if a crisis is happening!"

"I don't mind sir! Hurry, we must help!" Elvis agreed urgently, eager to help his best friends...and his true love.

Station Officer Steele switched on the sirens, and with a loud wail, Venus was promptly turned round and the duo raced out of Pontypandy as fast as they could go.

'Oh, I hope they're not hurt.' Elvis thought worriedly, as Steele, determined as a bulldog and swift as a greyhound, raced to the scene of the fire- Pandy Farm.

...

Jupiter was outside the barn when the odd duo arrived and scrambled out of Venus. Penny was holding an oxygen mask to Trevor, who was looking weak and pallid.

"What happened, Firefighter Morris?" Steele demanded as he dashed over to the two.

"The oxygen system suffered from a major defect, sir. I went in and rescued Trevor. This is all the oxygen we have left, sir. I can't go back in."

"Isn't there an ambulance coming?" Steele demanded.

"There is, but it's coming from Newtown." Penny answered worriedly. "We'll be stuck here for some time."

"Where's Sam?"

This question came from Elvis, and they all froze. Well, Penny and Trevor did. Their chief just narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Yes, where is Fireman Sam?" Steele interrogated coldly.

Penny hesitated- she didn't want to tell either of them this, but what choice did she have? Sam had been gone ages, and she had promised herself if he wasn't back by the time help arrived, she would ensure someone came back in for him.

"He's still in there sir."

...

Steele did not hesitate to bark orders at this point.

"Firefighter Morris, go and deal with the fire. Auxiliary Fireman Evans, you are to lie still until the ambulance arrives, and Fireman Cridlington...Cridlington? CRIDLINGTON!"

He stared at the spot Elvis had previously occupied, now filled with air, and nothing solid.

...

For an injured man, Elvis was still somewhat quick at running, though he had been hindered by both crutches and cast.

"SAM! I'm coming Sam!" He called out, before testing the farmhouse door handle for heat. It wasn't too hot, but he knew he should still be careful, so, he swiftly yielded one of his crutches like a rifle, and charged at the door, bashing it thoroughly until the door came off its hinges, sending splinters flying into smaller flames, unintentionally feeding the very monster he was trained to fight.

With the door giving way, Elvis dashed into a small living room- and began coughing and gagging promptly at the amount of smoke present. He was not wearing any protective gear, and he knew he should not be here without having an oxygen supply.

But Sam was in here- if he didn't find him quickly, Sam would die. And then where would Elvis be?"

"SAM!" He yelled out, ignoring the fire burning at his hands, the smoke scorching his nostrils, lungs and throat. He was going to find his Sam, even if he had to face Death to do so.

"Where are you?" He yelled over the crackling flames- and jumped out of the way as a roof support broke loose and struck the floor- mere inches from his broken foot.

"Whew, that was close." He sighed in relief, before balling his hands into fists. "I will find Sam. I will."

...

He checked the kitchen- but his friend was not there. He checked a bathroom, and the utility rooms, going down on his knees.

Suddenly, he heard water from the hose attacking the fire- which had started in the kitchen, apparently. He had to get out of here.

Still coughing and wheezing poor Elvis leaned on the doorframe for support in order to get his breath back, still being mindful to keep low down so as to suffer minimal smoke consumption.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry." He choked. "I...I failed you. I just wanted to rescue you and..." He stopped dead.

Lying at the foot of the stairs, which he had overlooked before, was someone.

He could vaguely see a mop of bright red hair, and he at once knew who that was.

"SAM!" 


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Sam, please wake up!" He pleaded, feeling as though his heart would burst with fear, anxiety and sadness.

Elvis shook his friend's shoulder gently- and stopped promptly when he realised something was not right. Sam's shoulder did not feel as though it was attached correctly. His mind was now feeling very hazy due to the smoke, but he feared that Sam had taken a fall down the stairs and was knocked unconscious.

"Oh...Sam..." He half breathed, half whimpered, as he checked the oxygen supply on Sam's back- it was dangerously low. Thinking quickly, Elvis rose to his feet, dragging an unconscious mentor up with him. He had to get Sam to a hospital- now!

But first, he had to get him out of here. Yes, he couldn't get his friend- and beloved -medical help in a burning building- or else _they_ would need medical attention as well.

Holding his friend bridal style, Elvis attempted to lift him to safety- only to wince when he realised that he was cumbered by a broken foot.

"Ouch! That wasn't very smart..." Elvis winced. "I need another idea- one that wouldn't require both feet..."

And then he had an idea.

...

He knew the chiropractor in Newton might have a fit if he found out what Elvis was attempting, but right now, he was willing to risk paralysis for Sam's life.

To start with, he had removed his belt, and Sam's –which he cringed at but his own belt wasn't long enough- and secured them together to make a rope. Then, with great difficulty and contorting, the young fireman arranged his true love on his back, before securing him with the makeshift rope.

Then, very slowly and painfully, he began to crawl- bearing Sam's weight, the nearly empty oxygen supply and his useless leg with every remaining ounce of strength he had in his system. Debris continued to fall, burning both of them, and Elvis' palms obtained painful burns from the carpet, which made the journey even worse- but at last, through the midst of the orange and the red, he could see white.

He crawled and crawled, crawled...crawled...crawl...

...

White light assaulted Elvis' eyes as soon as they reopened an unknown time later, and through hazy vision, he could see someone he recognised….

"Fireman Cridlington-what the devil were you thinking? You could have been killed!" A familiar voice barked furiously.

Elvis blinked owlishly in response, and felt a pounding headache come on so suddenly, he involuntarily winced in pain. He could see his friends from Pontypandy standing round him; Station Officer Steele, Penny, Bella Lasagne, Dilys Price and her son Norman, Sarah and James, Sam's niece and nephew...

 _SAM!_

"You are-a a hero, Elvis!" Bella exclaimed proudly. "You saved Fireman Sam-Grazi!"

"You should have taken better care of yourself, Elvis!" Dilys scolded, in a motherly fashion. "But what's done is done, I suppose."

Elvis was bemused- and concerned for Sam as well.

"Where's Sam?" He asked in a rush.

"He's currently undergoing an operation for a broken shoulder." Penny informed him. "Station Officer Steele was right, Elvis, you could have died in that fire. But you saved Sam, and thanks to you, he'll live for as long as fate dictates."

When he heard this, Elvis thought his heart would burst with joy. Sam would be alright!

"Will I be able to see him later?" He asks hopefully.

"Possibly," Penny admits. "If you are fit to do so, that is- actually, we need a favour. The kids want to visit Sam, but Sarah and James haven't got a relative to go with them, so we were hoping you could help..."

She winked at her friend, and suddenly, the youngest fireman understood her message, and grinned like mad.

"Oh thank you, Penny!" He gasped in delight. "I'll be delighted to help them!" Then he remembered someone else who was absent, and he felt guilty.

"How's Trevor?" He asked. "I hope he's alright."

"Auxiliary Fireman Evans is in a less critical condition than Fireman Sam or yourself, Fireman Cridlington." Station Officer Steele announced grimly. "He should be out of hospital in a day or two- but you two will be stuck in here for a while."

But Elvis didn't mind. Thoughts of his red haired, inventive, kind love came to mind- the most prominent one being that he was alive.

"I'll see you soon, Sam…" He whispered as he sunk into unconsciousness again. But as he did so, he felt tender, benevolent hands fix his blankets round him. Ever so briefly, he felt the brush of weathered hands, caught a glimpse of a disciplined moustache, and he smiled- even Station Officer Steele had a soft side, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

It was several days, however, before Elvis- or anyone else – could visit Sam, because aside from the broken shoulder, he had obtained third degree burns and also suffered from severe smoke inhalation, due to his oxygen supply running out.

Penny was able to visit Sam however, and it broke her heart to see how badly the fire had affected him. She was reluctant to talk to Elvis about their friend, but he could always guess what had happened, and he would often hug her and reassure her as best he was able.

But he wasn't faring much better. As well as burns and severe smoke inhalation, Elvis also had to stay in bed due to his broken leg- and he required new crutches, after his other pair was lost in the fire.

But, at last, after two weeks, approximately, Elvis, Sarah and James were standing outside Sam's room at Newtown Hospital.

"Are you sure you two are okay with this?" Elvis asked the two in concern, unwilling to risk upsetting them at what they might see, and he himself hadn't been able to see his friend yet, so he wasn't sure what he would see either.

"Yes, we're ready." Sarah said bravely.

"He's still our Uncle Sam." Her brother added, taking Sarah's hand and squeezing it tightly. Elvis nodded.

"Okay, you two, let's go in and say hello." He decided.

Cautiously opening the door, the trio trooped inside. Sitting amidst a sea of get well cards and presents was Sam, looking for the entire world like their fire engine's namesake on his bed- despite the bandages and burns he had obtained.

"...uncle Sam?" Sarah asked, nervously. The red head turned, and smiled on seeing his niece and nephew, along with his best friend.

"Hello, kids," He rasped. His voice still was suffering from the smoke a little, but it still contained a note of joviality. This made the twins smile brightly.

"Hello, uncle Sam!" They dashed over and hugged their beloved relative, being careful to just squeeze him lightly.

"Hey Sam," Elvis said shyly. It had been a couple of weeks since he last saw Sam, but he felt as though they had been separated for a million years.

"Hi Elvis," the older fireman answered, grinning ruefully. "I heard what you did for me back at Pandy Farm, and I want to say"-

The black haired fireman's hands began wringing nervously. "I know it was stupid of me. You've reminded me not to go into a fire without protective gear, and I did. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to sit around in Venus and allow you to lose your life." Elvis interrupted, in a massive blurt.

Sam just held up a hand. "I will agree that what you did was stupid, Elvis. I can't even defend you from that- but you _did_ do it for an admirable reason. And we're _both_ alive and recovering from this, so I can't really be that mad at you, Elvis. Thank you, for risking your life to save mine."

"I'd know you'd do the same for anyone, Sam." The younger man confessed. "I'm just glad you'll be alright."

Then, extraordinarily, Sam's face blushed, and the famous fireman began _fidgeting_ with his hands. "You know, Elvis, I was afraid that I might have died in that fire. I know my job was a risky one from the moment I became fully qualified, but this was something else- nearly dying. I didn't wish to die back there, as I had something to say to you at the fire station, before… the call came in."

"I had something to tell you too, Sam." Elvis added, as he recalled his disastrous attempt to confess his love for Sam at the station- just before this travesty had unfolded. And then a terrible thought hit him- what if Sam had caught on to his friend's feelings and didn't feel the same way?

"Sam, I have something very important to say. I hope that nothing changes between us if you say 'no'." Elvis began fearfully.

"I'm listening..."

This was it- the moment when he would confess his love for his mentor, colleague and best friend. He would either leave this room with his heart on top of the world, or shattered into tiny, million pieces. But one thing was certain- it was beating very, very rapidly.

Shifting his crutches under his arms, Elvis began. "I've...I've noticed that I've been feeling differently about you, Sam."

Alarm crossed his companion's face, causing Elvis' heart to sink. "I...just...I just want to say...I've fallen in love with you, Sam." He added, in a rush, ignoring the surprised gasps from Sarah and James.

At this confession, the black haired man squeezed his eyes shut to bar his tears, until he heard a kind and familiar laugh. When he opened them again, Sam was looking...relieved and happy? He was confused. Was his friend alright?

"Oh, Elvis- I never realised!" He exclaimed, before his face morphed into an almost shy seriousness. "I've realised that I'm in love with you too, old boy."

Despite the cheerful almost casual tone, Elvis knew his friend was being sincere and he smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm glad to hear it, Sam." He said truthfully.

He leaned over and gave his friend a hug.

And that was when they, on the spur of the moment, shared their first kiss. It wasn't deep, or very long, but it was very tender and meaningful, and the two men were blushing like schoolboys once it was over- Elvis in particular.

It had been a kiss of uncertainty, but a secure intimacy that neither wanted to forget until their dying breath. When they broke apart, Sam glanced over at the two blonde children standing nearby.

"I hope that doesn't change your opinion of me, kids." Sam told them nervously, being well aware of what could happen. But the kids just smiled at him.

"Of course not, Uncle Sam- you always told us you'd support in any decision we'd make in our lives, and since it's your decision on what person you date, we'll support you!"

"Thanks kids…" Sam replied, tears filling his eyes, and that's how, when a certain Nurse Flood came in to check on the team, she found Sam, Elvis and the kids in a great big group hug.

She smiled, before introducing herself to the room, deciding not to say anything about Sam and Elvis clasping hands.

...

It has been a few weeks since this happened, and now, whenever they are off duty, they are very open and affectionate with each other- to a new intimacy since their first confession at the hospital.

They even go on a first date- a double date, actually, as Penny goes with them _and_ she brings along a newcomer to Pontypandy, called Tom Thomas- a rescue services colleague who works at the Mountain Rescue Centre. He and Penny met during abseiling, and have generally got along since, until they too realised they had romantic feelings for each other. Elvis was relieved that his former crush on Penny hadn't affected either relationship, and she was willing to support their relationship till kingdom come. Tom was also very accepting of the relationship after learning a fair bit from them.

The team do have a bit of a problem with risks and near death encounters like what Sam and Elvis had been through, but they are both committed to protecting their other half and ensuring their safety and happiness.

Not to mention they enjoy the newfound intimacy between them...

...

There's the end! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the ending! I hope you don't mind I introduced Nurse Flood and Tom here. Also, Nurse Flood isn't a homophobe, just in case my story gets misinterpreted as such- she just wants to avoid causing offence, as she's just met them, in my head canon.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story- especially Mo Will, who wanted a story of this pairing. This was quite a challenge, considering I'm not used to writing slash- but I enjoyed writing this story. Who knows, maybe I'll do more on this pairing!


End file.
